


What Friends Are For

by Springmagpies



Series: As We Drabble Along [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springmagpies/pseuds/Springmagpies
Summary: For the prompt “You might be attractive but I’m not sleeping with you."
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter & Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: As We Drabble Along [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789084
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	What Friends Are For

“How do I look?” Fitz asked, walking out into the living room. He had his arms out either side of him and a nervous look on his face. Mack paused the television while Hunter turned to look at Fitz, draping his arm over the back of the couch. 

“Spin,” Hunter said, swirling his bottle of beer as an example. 

Fitz spun slowly in a circle, punctuating it with a  _ well  _ look. Hunter swirled the bottle again. Rolling his eyes, Fitz spun again. When Hunter swirled the bottle for a third time Fitz scoffed, his hands hitting the sides of his thighs. 

“You’re trying to make me dizzy aren’t you.” 

“Yeah,” Hunter said matter-of-factly, “thought it’d be funny.” 

Fitz closed his eyes, sticking his chin to the ceiling before turning to Mack, his arms going out to either side of his body again. “Mack?”

“You look good Turbo,” Mack said. 

Fitz walked over to the mirror hanging next to the front door of the apartment. “Is the tie too much? How bout the shoes? I have a black pair that might work better--”

“You look fine, Fitzy,” Hunter said. “Besides, isn’t this like your third date with Jemma? Why are you all uptight?”

“Because I’m going to ask her if she wants to go steady tonight,” Fitz said, stomping back into the living room. 

“Oh, and then are you going to seal the deal with a hard candy and ask her if she ever did the jitterbug in her youth?”

Mack laughed and Fitz gave them both a rather rude gesture using a particular finger. 

“Fine, I was also hoping to see if she wanted to do something else as well tonight” Fitz tried to cut in through the laughter. 

“Oh, I get it now,” Hunter said, leaning back into the couch. 

Fitz grabbed a pillow from off of one of the chairs and chucked it at Hunter’s face, hoping it would wipe off the annyong smile. 

“Will you just tell me if I look attractive or not!” he huffed as his friends continued to laugh. 

“You might be attractive but I’m not the one sleeping with you,” Hunter laughed. It was cut off by another pillow to the face. 

“You look good,” Mack said seriously, giving Fitz an encouraging smile. 

“Yeah,” Hunter broke in, pushing the pillow away, “Jemma’s a lucky woman.”

Fitz worried his bottom lip but smiled. Adjusting his tie and sleeves once more in the mirror, Fitz grabbed his wallet and keys and stepped out the door. 

“Love you!” Hunter called from the couch.

“Be safe!” Mack added. 

“I will!”

Hunter sat up on the couch. “Hey!”

Fitz huffed, rolling his eyes but grinning as he called back, “Love you guys too.”

Hunter shouted the last piece of advice right as the door was closing. 

“And don’t use the phrase going steady!”


End file.
